1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to ice cream scoop apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved heated ice cream scoop apparatus wherein the same is arranged for accommodating heat to heat the ladle head permitting ease of entry of the scoop into an ice cream container and subsequent ease of release of ice cream from within the scoop apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A heated ice cream scoop device has been utilized in the prior art, wherein the heated ice cream scoop utilizes electrical resistance elements mounted throughout the scoop head operative through a mount to effect heating of the scoop head.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,476,059 to Anderson sets forth another example of an electrically heated ice cream scoop utilizing resistance elements mounted within the scoop structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,604 to Leddy sets forth a further example of an electrically heated ice cream dispenser organization.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved heated ice cream scoop apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in utilizing a readily replenished butane gas supply in association with the ice cream scoop structure to permit heating of the ice cream scoop ladle and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.